Your Big Break
by StarletSpotlight
Summary: Susannah has become an expert at romantic breakups ever since she was hired at Your Big Break Inc. to dump people for money. Company rule 5: do not get personally involved, is getting harder to obey with Jesse, the kind of guy she may want to date.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been wanting to make this a story ever since I first read the book this past summer. This first chapter is almost identical to the books because I'm just getting started. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Feedback is always welcome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one ..especially not the Johanna Edwards' book 'Your Big Break'..or the Mediator series**_

**Chapter 1**

_**YBB Inc. Employee Rule #1**_

**Always meet in a public place.**

**Coffee shops are ideal.**

**Never go anywhere that serves alcohol.**

I, Susannah Simon, am a liar. I mean, my job forces me to be one.

Every day I tell people what they want to hear.

''Off course he still finds you sexually attractive!'' _He just finds you sexually attractive in that ''we're better off as friends'' way._

''No, he doesn't hate you.'' _He just never wants to see you again as long as he lives. _

''Your greasy hair and and beer belly have nothing to do with why she left you''

You get the picture.

I even lie to my family now. My parents have NO idea what I do for a living. They think that I write promotional copy for websites or something.

It's not like I'm embarrassed or anything. It's just my parents are sort of old fashioned. By parents I mean mother and stepfather. My father passed away when I was a child.

But, if my mother knew that I made my living busting up relationships, she'd be crushed. So, I made up the whole Web thing to buy time.

But the trouble with lying is you can't tell just one fib and be done. You have to make up more lies to cover your original lie.

I took this job because I wanted to help people. Yes, you read that right. Breakups are horrific and devastating but Your Big Break Inc. makes them civilized. I do whatever I can to help people get used to being single again.

That still doesn't change the fact that I'm a liar.

''Are you Bryce Martinson'' I asked entering Carmel's Starbucks and locating the miserable man nursing his coffee.

''Sooze?'' He says eyeing me up and down.

''Suze'' I extend my hand ''It's short for Susannah.''

Bryce is a clean-cut guy with light brown hair and eyes. In my office, My notes told me he was thirty-one, but I find that hard to believe. He looks much younger.

''I never thought Debbie would leave me for a girl,'' he says amazed.

I just smile as I slide into my seat across from him.

''She's not leaving you for anyone, Bryce. It's not about that'' I pause. ''Debbie's at a crossroads in her life'' I begin.

Bryce just groans. ''Give me a fucking break. Did Debbie tell you to say that?'' He shakes his head. ''Forget it. I've been putting up with her BS for months now.''

He takes a sip of his coffee and goes on. ''She used to be fun. Now she's gone all Gwyneth on me.''

''Gwyneth?'' I ask not quite following.

''Paltrow. Debbie's obsessed with wheatgrass and yoga and not eating meat. She wants to find herself'' He rolls his eyes. ''She wants to be 'one with the universe' ''

I don't have the heart to tell him that Debbie really wants to be at one with is her new acupuncturist, Nate.

''Bryce doesn't do it for me anymore'' Debbie had confessed to me in our consultation. ''He's too clingy. He's not what I want. Nate is amazing.''

I shake myself out of it. ''Okay Bryce.'' I say locking my eyes with his. ''Debbie's fallen out of love with you.'' I say more sternly than intended.

He looks like he's about to vomit.

''When?'' he finally asks in a voice that's barely a whisper. ''When did it happen?''

''I place a reasurring hand on his arm. ''She's felt this way for several months now.''

''My God. '' He breathes. His body tense. ''And she can't even tell me in person? She sends some friend to do it? Are you like her spokesperson or something?'' He swats my arm.

I sigh. Here we go.

''In a way,yes'' I reply handing Bryce my business card.

It reads:

**Big Break Inc. **

''**It's not you, it's us!''**

**Susannah Simon**

**Communications Specialist**

**(555) 65-LEAVE**

'' I work for a breakup service Debbie hired me to sort through the details.'' I explain as Bryce stares blankly at the card.

''She _hired_ you to dump me?''

I nod and his jaw drops.

''You can do that?'' he whispers.

''Your Big Break Inc. is one of the first companies of its kind.'' I rattle off.

''You mean, you make a living dumbing people?''

''Yes.'' And ending friendships. We'll even quit your job if the price is right. Your Big Break Inc. offers all sorts of services: Breakup Recovery Kits, personally crafter Dear John letters, counseling phone calls, and property and pet retrieval.

''No fucking way!'' Bryce exclaims. A few people turn to stare.

I try to get back to my job. I hand Bryce an envelope from my purse. ''Debbie had some things she wanted to tell you, and she felt it best to put them in a letter.''

Every word of that letter was written by me. I interviewed Debbie about why she wanted to end things and then reworded her answers into a heart-felt goodbye note.

''Is this what you do? Profit off of other people's misery? You must get sick pleasure out of this.''

I've heard this before. ''Believe me. Nothing is farther from the truth. I just facilitate smooth endings to relationships.''

''And how many smooth endings have you facilitated this month, Suze? Do tell.''

I believe the total count comes to 43. But who's counting?

''Debbie's so pathetic for hiring someone to dumb me.''

I sip my coffee. ''Believe me, there are worse ways to break up with people.''

Like on their birthday or Christmas or the worst, Valentines day. There's other crappy ways like email, text messages, instant messenger, postcard, or Post-It.

''I wish my last boyfriend had hired someone to break things off.''

Bryce relaxes a bit. ''Why?''

''He dumped me on the radio'' I start to go in My Story- my own personal break-up horror story. ''He was a DJ at WGTV and he dedicated 'N Sync's _Bye Bye Bye_ to me''

''Ouch'' Bryce bites his lip.

''Tad broke up with me on air.'' I added. ''I had been trying to get ahold of him all week and I turn on the radio one morning to hear about how he nailed some Hooters waitress. One of the other DJs asked about me and Tad replied that he had dumped me weeks ago. He then cued with the 'N Sync song.''

I end with wanted to wrap up this job.

''I'll need to arrange a time to pick up a list of Debbie's things.'' I tell Bryce.

''Please, I don't want to do this'' Bryce begs. ''Tell her I'll change. I'll quit smoking. I-I'll do yoga!''

''You shouldn't change yourself for anyone.'' I warn him standing up. ''It never works. Besides, Debbie's mind is made up.''

''Will you just do me one favor?'' Bryce asks before I leave.

''Debbie was supposed to go to my brother's wedding with me. If I show up alone, my parents will go ballistic. Convince Debbie to go with me.'' Bryce hesitates. ''One last date to say goodbye.''

''I don't know..''

CeeCee Webb, my boss and best friend at Your Big Break Inc. always citing one of our cardinal rules: Do not get personally involved with a client.

I sigh. ''Give me a couple of days.''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I am so so so so so sorry about the wait! I promise that will never ever happen again. This will be updated faster. I promise.**_

_**So, please read and review.**_

_**Thanks!**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:** **We need to talk**

It's eight o'clock Thursday and I'm standing in my parents house watching my stepfather, Andy, make Cajun food.

My mom and I had lived in New York when my mom first met Andy. This was about 7 years ago. They got married and I was forced to move to California into their large 18th century house with my three new stepbrothers. It wasn't actually that bad though. I quickly found that California had its advantages : sun, palm trees, and the beach.

Andy, who is a carpenter, happens to be a fabulous cook. My family doesn't have alot of traditions, but we do get together every Thursday for a sit-down dinner.

''We need to talk,'' my mother says.

I cringe because, really, has anything good ever followed that statement?

''I'm concerned about you, Suze'' she continues.

''Concerned?'' I repeat suddenly finding my chestnut locks more important than the issue. The truth was was that I already knew what the concern was. My mother and I have had this conversation many times before.

''Suzie, your 23, fumbling around trying to get your life in order.''

''My life's in order'' I grumble.

''No it isn't. Suzie, you try to pretend you're happy, but I can tell you're not. These are the best years of your life!'' My mother says. ''You're supposed to be out having a good time, meeting people, meeting men, living it up.''

''What about Jake?'' I ask refering to my stepbrother. He too was 23. Jake, however, was also a college dropout.

My questioned is never answered though because suddenly Andy announces dinner's ready. Suddenly my appetite is gone.

* * *

Friday's tend to be the slowest workday at Your Big Break Inc. People like to get their relationship ending done and over with early in the week.

''Simon, are you familiar with the term 'binding arbitration'?'' my boss and best friend CeeCee McTavish asks, planting her very pregnant self in front of my desk.  
CeeCee, who just a month away from bursting, is married to my other best friend Adam. We all met in highschool.

I gesture the chair opposite my desk. She plops down.  
''Yes, Cee,I know what binding arbitration is. Why?''

''You know Paul Slater?'' She asks. It's a rhetorical question, but I nod. Paul Slater is our biggest client. He is also our hottest. Anyways, Paul pratically single-handedly keeps us in business.

''Well Mr.Slater was in the middle of a binding arbitration this morning when Kelly Prescott -the girl he hired you to dump last week-barged in and started screaming at him. It threw him off so badly, he nearly blew the case.'' Cee smirks. ''Though, of course, he didn't.''

''Thank God'' I roll my eyes.

''Simon, did you or did you not inform Kelly that Mr.Slater no longer wants to see her?''

''Yes, I did last Monday'' I sigh. ''She was pretty devastated.''

Devastated doesn't even describe it. Kelly didn't stop crying for two hours.

''Well apparently the breakup didn't take.''

''Apparently'' I agree.

''Paul's deeply upset with what happend, Suze'  
I snort. I highly doubt Paul Slater would shed a tear over anything, much less one of his disposable girlfriends.

CeeCee has that look in her eye. The 'we have to do the right thing' look.  
''Oh, come on Cee'' I wine.

''You'd better get down there'' she instructs.  
''Where!?''

''Kelly's apartment. The address is in the file, right?'' ''But we don't even know the whole story!'' I debate.

It's no use. Cee is my boss not my best friend at the moment.

''Mr.Slater can explain it better. Speaking of which. You'd better talk to him before you go see Kelly.''

''Alright'' I nod giving up.

''When I talked to Mr.Slater this morning, he was furious, it's going to take a real''  
''Don't worry Cee'' I cut her off. ''I'll kiss his ass''  
She smiles. Exactly what she wants to hear.

Paul Slater is quite possibly the world's most prolific dater.

As I sit in the reception area of Slater,Slater, and Klein: Attorneys at Law, I mull over his never-ending list of exes.

There is of course, Kelly, who I'm here to discuss.  
Last month,it was Holly O'Henry. Before her, Shiri Friedman. And let's not forget Annie Shields, Heather Bjerk, and Kristen Walker. Beyond that, my memory gets fuzzy.  
They seem to blend together. They all have similar professions (wannabe actress/model/singer), similar appearances (drop dead gorgeous) and similar shelf lives (six weeks, max).

I've been waiting in his reception area for nearly forty five minutes. My stomach growls. It's nearly 2 p.m., and I haven't had lunch. I have to be at Kelly's apartment in half an hour.

I stand up to tell the receptionist that I'm leaving and she clicks off a call and says ''You can go back now.''

* * *

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've had a rough year. My father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer in February and passed away in May. But I'm back!!**

**I love all of the reviews. Pleasssse continue!!**

**This chapter's really long too!!

* * *

********Chapter 3**

I make my way to Paul's gigantic office and knock lightly on the door.

His head's buried in a file.

''Come in,'' he says not bothering to look up.

I stroll inside and stand there a minute before he further acknowledges me. ''Suze, great to see you!''

Paul Slater looks like he could be on a soap opera. He's tall with olive toned skin and golden brown hair that curls at the nape of his neck. Enough to make any girl swoon.

We shake hands and he holds my grip for a second too long.

''Would you care for some water?'' he asks sitting down.

I sit on the chair opposite him.

''That'd be great.''

He buzzes his secretary. ''Martha, bring me two bottles of Trump Ice.''

Paul Slater, I realize, is the only person I know who would actually drink water with Donald Trumps face on the side.

''Martha'', a pretty young woman hurries in a second later with the waters.

''Mr. Slater,'' I suck-up after she leaves. ''I cannot tell you how sorry I am sir-.''

"None of this 'sir' business Suze. We're the same age here. How long have we known each other four-five months?''

''About a year'' I mutter.

There's a long pause.

''So call me Paul'' he smiles ''We're on a first name basis now.''

This is news to me.

''Suze, the reason I asked you here is simple. I've been paying for your services for about a year now, and I think that entitles me to a certain level of commitment.''

I hate the way he says '_services'_. It makes me sound like a prostitute or something.

''You can be assured,'' I smile my sweetest smile. ''You are our top priority.''

Cee would be so proud.

''I'm glad to hear it,'' Paul smiles. ''However, I didn't feel like a top priority this morning. I assume CeeCee brought you up to speed about what happened this morning.''

I nodded. ''I understand Kelly caused some trouble for you during a binding arbitration.''

''She completely intruded my workspace'' Paul scoffed.

He takes a swig of his Trump Ice. "Would you like to hear my life philosophy, Suze?"

_What?_

''I'd love to.''

Paul stares straight at me and says "Everything's business. Everything. Treat your life that way, and the world is your oyster."

I'm not sure what to say to this exactly.

"That's amazing"

"Do you see what I'm getting at? How this applies to Kelly."

He's lost me.

"Yes sir. I'll handle Kelly." I assure him.

Paul shakes his head.

"She got to me today and I don't appreciate that."

"What exactly did she say when she barged in?" I ask trying to get a better idea.

"See for yourself," Paul reaches into his pant leg and pulls out a cell phone.

"It's the first text on the screen."

I open the message.

_**Paulie,**_

_**I miss the way you kiss me. I miss your eyes, your hands, your tongue, your two hour hardons-''**_

I snap the phone shut and hand it back to him.

"You get the picture." Paul smirks.

"So tell me when Kelly bursts into the room. How did the arbitrator take it?''

"She never came in contact with the arbitrator" Paul simply replies. "Kelly sent the semi-erotic text to me in the middle of the arbitration.''

I stare. "You had your cell phone on during a legal proceeding?!''

**Note to self: Never hire Paul Slater as your lawyer.**

"I'm only human and when I read the text I was utterly distracted."

I didn't understand.

"Cee said Kelly barged into the proceedings."

Paul shook his head.

"She wasn't there, but I felt her presence quite strongly," he glances down at his lap "If you follow."

Oh. My. God.

**REALLY **now?

"I'll talk to Kelly and I'll see she doesn't bother you again." I get up to leave.

Paul rises from his chair. "Why the rush? How about grabbing a late lunch with me. I'd like to find out what makes Suze Simon tick."

I feel my face flame up and I begin rambling about already eating and having to get back to the office.

"Do you always ramble when your nervous?" Paul teases.

_Fuck_. Paul Slater was definitely hitting on me.

"Another time then." He adds.

I can't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

Your Big Break's newest hiree, Amanda Porter, looks up and grins at me right as I enter the office from my little meeting with Paul.

''So? How was it?" She asks.

"I wish I could forget." I throw my purse down on my desk.

Amanda just started at Your Big Break Inc. last week and she's still going through all the training. She's only working part time while she finishes her psychology degree.

With the addition of Amanda, Your Big Break Inc. is now a five-man operation. There's Cee, Margaret-our secretary-, Trey McMicken, me and of course Amanda. We work on commission, except Margaret.

"Suze, can you read over my letter" Amanda asks when I'm situated at my desk.

"Sure."

The letter has the intentions of ending a 6 year friendship because the clients "best friend" stole her boyfriend.

I can see Amanda watching me intently as I read it.

I snort as I read the first sentence of the third paragraph.

"_We were like two rabbits constantly humping-"_ I reread out loud.

"Should I take that out?" Amanda asks quickly.

"Not if it's a direct quote and the client specifically instructed you to use it."

I then continue reading out loud: _"Your fiancé and I have been carrying on a torrid love affair for two months."_

"I'm going for high drama remember?" Amanda laughs.

"Good girl" I nod.

"So when I deliver the letter should I wear a bullet proof vest or something?" she asks.

"Funny," I roll my eyes. "Just remember rule number two and you'll be fine."

"Rule number two?" she asks. Clearly she hadn't read her employee manual.

"Never reveal your last name." I recite. "It's not like you're in danger but you don't want to open yourself up to potentially harassing situations."

"Any advice for some standard lines I should use" Amanda asks.

She's nervous I can tell.

"Well, we try to avoid using run-of the mill excuses." I say flipping to the back page of my legal pad where I've written:

**_The 10 Biggest Breakup Excuses Redefined_**

**_1. Excuse: It's not you it's me._**

**_Translation: It is definitely without a doubt one hundred percent you._**

**_2. Excuse: We're better off as friends._**

**_Translation: The thought of having sex with you turns my stomach._**

**_3. Excuse: I think we should date other people._**

**_Translation: I'm already dating other people._**

**_4. Excuse: I don't deserve you._**

**_Translation: I actually deserve someone much better than you._**

**_5. Excuse: In another time or place this could have worked out._**

**_Translation: If you were hotter/richer/less boring this could have worked out._**

**_6. Excuse: I'm still getting to know myself, who I am, as a person._**

**_Translation: I'm gay._**

**_7. Excuse: I used to think you were the one. Now I'm not sure._**

**_Translation: You weren't this fat when we started dating._**

**_8. Excuse: I want space._**

**_Translation: I want to sleep around._**

**_9. Excuse: This hurts me as much as it hurts you._**

**_Translation: My pain ends after this conversation. Your pain lives on forever._**

**_10. Excuse: I'm getting back together with my ex._**

_**Translation: I'm rather die alone than spend another second with you.**_

CeeCee walked into my office moments later.

"Simon, a 'Bryce' called a few times looking for you. He says it's urgent?'' she shrugs handing me the messages.

Oh crap. That's right. I'm supposed to convince Bryce's ex Debbie to consider reconciliation.

I sigh. "I promise I'd try to convince his ex-girlfriend to go to a wedding with him." I explain.

Cee draws in a deep breath. "I was afraid of that. Have you forgotten rule number 5?"

"Do not get personally involved." I mumble. "It's no big deal. I can handle it."

"Right." She says. "Well, you've got a client here. Her name's Maria DeSilva."

"Send her in" I wave.

* * *

_**Yay!! I hope that was enjoyable. **_

_**Preview for chapter 4: JESSEEEEEEE!!**_

**_Now Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello!! I'm sorry for the delay. This semester was absolutely terrible! I'm back and this chapter is reallly good!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mediator or Your Big Break where ideas were taken from. _**

**_Sorry if there's any errors!_**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you Susannah Simon? I'm Maria DeSilva."

My next client breezes into my office, all long legged, thick black hair, and huge boobs. She's decked out in a sharp Prada pencil skirt and carries a Christian Dior saddle bag purse.

I'm wearing a gray DKNY dress and my chestnut brown hair is flat from the rain, one of the nicer business dresses I own. I suddenly feel outclassed.

"The only and only," I say.

She didn't look amused."Yes well, I'm here about my boyfriend."

I pull out the Breakup Boyfriend form that I fill out for clients.

"What's his name?" I ask.

Maria sits down in the chair opposite my desk and crosses one of her slim legs over the other.

"Hector DeSilva"

I quite writing and look up quickly.

"So, your married. You do realize we don't do that here."

"I know" Maria snaps and rolls her eyes. "Jesse isn't my husband."

I stare. _Not another incest breakup_. I cringe.

"Jessie is my cousin. We have an arranged relationship," Maria sighs. "I'd like to get Hector out of my life, and I'd like to do it as quickly as possile."

"Have you ever used a breakup service before?" I don't usually ask this question, but Maria strikes me as the type who might have experience in this area.

"God no," she makes a face. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not even sure if I want to hire you. This seems a little _tacky_."

I bite my tongue. "I can walk you through how we work if that helps."

"Not necessary." Maria waves her hand. "Let me be blunt. What can I get for twenty-five bucks."

I roll my eyes from the inside. So much for Maria being a big spender. "That's our entry level package. I'll craft a Dear John letter and after you approve it I'll deliver it via e-mail or snail mail. Your choice."

"No, no, no," Maria shakes her head. "I have some expensive things at his apartment. I need you to get those back. Can you do that for fifty?"

I take a deep breathe. Maria DeSilva was really starting to piss me off.

"We don't do in person for less than a hundred."

Maria ignores what I say and hands me a list. I quickly look it over. Everything on it are small. There's earings, a watch, clothes, handbags and shoes. "These shouldn't be a problem." I do some quick calculations and give her a price of $110.

"I'll need to arrange a time to meet Hector in a public place. We usually do those things in public."

Maria claps her hands together. "Perfect!! You can see Hector tonight. He's got a poetry workshop at Barnes & Noble every Thursday at eight."

"He's a writer?" I ask.

"Hardly" She lets out a laugh. "His stuff's not worth the tree's it's printed on." Maria shakes her head. "He always stands up and reads a poem."

She laughs again as if the mental image of Hector DeSilva reading a poem is beyond rediculous.

"This is what he looks like," Maria passes me a wallet size photo of Hector.

_Holy._

Let's just say, if Hector was my boyfriend. I would **never **break-up with him. Or let him out of my bedroom.

Ahem.

Hector looked like he had some Spaniard in him. He was tan with big dark eyes that were as black as eyelashes were longer than mine. His hair was short and dark and very crisp and thick looking. I'm sure he had a six-pack.

I snapped out of it quickly and handed the picture back to Maria.

"Alright. Call me when everything is taken care of" Maria begins to get up.

"Hold on a sec." I stop her. " We still need to go over a few details."

"I don't know what else we could possibly discuss."

"I need to ask you a few questions" I reply continuing to fill out the form.

"Like?" She asks.

"Can you tell me why you're leaving him?" I ask. I really wanted to know because girls usually don't leave guys like that. I wonder for a second if Hector is as shallow as Maria.

"Do I have to answer that?" She snaps back at me.

"No, but it would be helpful."

"Because I'm not sure If I want to" she continues.

I stop writing and look at her and say "There's no need to be embarrassed. Trust me. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure I've heard worse."

"I bet you haven't." Maria narrows her eyes at me. I get the sense that she's challenging me.

I think it over trying to come up with the most humiliating situation that I've dealt with.

"Did he fall in love with a man?" I ask.

"God no!"

"Are you leaving him for his brother?"

"No," Maria folds her arms and gives a smug smile. "I want to dump him because last week he quit his job to become.." she pauses dramatically

"A male stripper?" I couldn't resist. She rolls her eyes.

"When Hector and I first found out about the arrangement, he was a successfull corporate attorney. He just quit because he wants to go back to school to become a doctor."

I stared at her. "And this bothers you because?"

"Hector will be in school for like ten years. He'll be broke forever trying to pay back those loans." Maria then leans forward and lowers her voice. "I'm not going to waste a pair of tits like these," she points to her chest. "On an in debt doctor wannabe!"

I not to laugh at the stupidity of this. "Okay.."

"Now, are you going to Hector's book discussion tonight?" Maria asks giving me the picture of Hector again.

I check my schedule and confirm I'm free. It's kind of sad considering it's short notice. Maybe my mom is right. I don't get out enough.

"How old is he?" I look at the picture again trying not to stare at it longer than necessary.

"27. I spent two years training the idiot and look what he does."

"Training?"

"Suze, men are like blank slates," Maria states. "Or like dogs. However you prefer it."

I don't believe this.

"I taught Hector everything he knows about pleasing a woman. I practically drew him a map of the female body." She boasts.

I feel like I need to change the subject. "Do you want to collaborate with me on what goes in the letter?"

"No. You can tell Hector whatever you like. I don't care."

* * *

The Barnes & Noble book discussion is packed. I pull out the wallet sized photo Maria gave me and search the crowd for Hector DeSilva. I sit in the middle row.

I felt like a hitman. A suddenly very nervous hitman.

I won't deny that I didn't spend a few more minutes in the mirror getting ready for this.

I really wished he wasn't like Maria.

Hector and I have never met and yet I know this giant secret about his life-medschool-and all the way's his life's about to crumble. The worst part is is that he has no idea.

I search the sea of faces but I don't see anyone who resembles Hector.

At 8 o'clock on the dot a short stocky woman walks up to the front of the room and introduces herself. "I'm Sal and I'll be your moderator tonight." She scans the room with a huge smile on her face. "Welcome back returning readers and a big hello to all our new fresh-faces!"

"Today we will be discuss Plato Complete Works. As usual we'll begin with a few short readings from Plato and then we'll open up the floor for comments," Sal says. "I encourage you to comment on whatever you'd like. Let nothing hold you back."

Sal then begins reading passages from the novel. I don't have the novel and I'm lost already. I look around the room hoping to spot Hector. Everyone is engrossed. I couldn't find him. Unless he was sitting in the back. He had better show.

We finish and the floor is ipened for comments. No one says anything and I'm scared she's going to start drafting people. I'm not about to get up there and wing it.

Then a burly bearded man ambles up to the front of the room. "I'm Jason," he says.I notice Jason is cute too. He's got nothing on Hector, though.

"I really was engrosed with Plato. He's the man. Even when he talks about the underrworld...."

Jason keeps talking and my thoughts trail wondering where Hector could be.

Jason must have finished because a guy in the back claps his hands and said in a very smooth voice. "Good job Edwards, that took alot of courage." I turn around to see who spoke and my eyes lock on an attractive, dark haired tan skinned man in a pair of black slacks and an olive green button up shirt, which may I add, complemented his skin tone immensly.

Hector DeSilva.

He must have snuck in late.

He was more gorgeous in person.

I swallowed and turned back around.

"Would like to go next, Jesse? You always have a good opinion." Sal asks.

"Sure," Jesse makes his way to the front of the room.

Jesse? Suddenly I was very confused. Did he have a twin brother? Do I have the wrong person?

"Hi everyone. I'm Jesse." He smiles brightly.

My heart starts to race. I feel as though he's looking directly at me.

"Sorry I haven't been around. Ever since my father died two weeks ago," he begins almost as if he's fighting off tears. "I've had a really hard time dealing with things."

I jerk upright in my chair.

WHAT?

Obviously this is some sort of mistake. Maria can't possibly want to ditch must be confused. Maybe she thinks I'm a relationship counselor, hired to patch things up.

Deep down, I know that's bullshit.

I start to panic. What should I do?

Hector finishes his opinion and the discussion is over. I decide to confront the situation head-on. I jump up and make my way to the back of the room. Hector is sitting by himself leafing through a notebook.

I stand there for a second hesitating.

"Hi Hector," I say brightly. "I'm Suze Simon," My face turns read. I'm being to enthusiastic. "I'm an...acquaintance.. of Maria's" I finally manage to say. Friend wasn't the word I would have used.

He looks at me surprised. "Maria DeSilva?"

"The very same."

"Nice to meet you, Suze. Short for?" He shakes my hand.I feel a bolt of electricity run through my body. My knees grew weak.

"Susannah."

"I like Susannah better," he smiles. "And, please, call me Jesse."

I wonder why Maria never told me that.

Now that I'm face to face with Jesse, I can't think of what to do. I realize that I'm staring at him, and my mind is quickly searching for something to say.

He eyes me quizzically. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course. I was just hoping you and could talk about something." I sound like an idiot.

Jesse opens his mouth and I'm pretty sure he's about to question me. Suddenly Jason came up to us "Hurry up DeSilva." he looked from Jesse to me and a big grin spread on his face. "

"Jesse, who's this gorgeous looking friend of yours?" He asked; I smiled.

"This is Susannah, she's new here."

"Ah, very nice to meet you; I'm Jason Edwards," He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it charmingly, winking as he did.

"Nice to meet you, as well." I replied smothering a blush. My eyes ran over him quickly; Jason seemed a lot more laid back then Jesse did. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt.

Jesse looked annoyed with Jason.

"Susannah would it be okay if we met and talked _privately_?" He gave a stern look to Jason.

I nodded cooly and wrote down my e-mail address on a Starbucks napkin I found in my purse and Jesse left pratically dragging Jason with him.

* * *

Review!!!!


End file.
